February 13th
by porcelet
Summary: DG, a short and sweet thing. My first!


Thank you for reminding me about the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: Oddly enough, the characters, locations, and the like in this story were created by and belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

----------

Ginny Weasley rocked back and forth on her heels and she buried her hands as far into her pockets as they would go. She stared distractedly at the front door of the much-loathed Madame Puddifoot's, and was eventually was risen from her daze by a loud _crack!_ She hastily pivoted where she stood and gazed expectantly into a pair of steely gray irises.

"What?" came an all-too-familiar drawl.

After a drawn out silence Ginny reached out grabbed Draco's side playfully, not exactly expecting him to yelp very loudly and smack her hand away. Ginny looked at him with dismay as her eyebrows moved farther and farther up towards her hairline.

"What?!"

"I got splinched," Draco said, his hand moving protectively to the sensitive spot. Ginny laughed rather incredulously.

"When?"

"About five minutes ago."

"You got splinched just to come see little ol' me?" Ginny spoke mock-sweetly and tilted her head to the side coyly. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"If I had known I was going to get splinched, I wouldn't have come." Ginny frowned and poked his apparently fresh wound. Draco grabbed her wrist and looked at her sternly. "Don't touch it unless you're going to do something about it." Ginny rolled her eyes broke from his grip, then sighed compliantly and took out her wand. Draco slid his robes off and rolled his shirt up to expose where a miniscule amount of flesh was missing from his side. Ginny examined it and looked up at him.

"It's tiny! You're being ridiculous!"

"Just shut up and fix it!"

"You're so vain."

"What makes you think it has anything to do with vanity?"

"It can't hurt much at all," Ginny said curtly, "and you wouldn't wear your hair like that if you weren't vain." Draco shrugged and leaned over slightly so Ginny could heal what was in her opinion, a rather superficial wound.

"It did hurt," Draco said mumbled. Ginny finished up and shook her head.

"This hardly even counts as splinching." She pulled his shirt back down and made a point of smoothing it out before continuing. "You've been Apparating for two years now, you must've been in quite a rush to see me if you got splinched," she mocked. Draco peered down at her, looking wily.

"What makes you think I came here to see you?" Ginny looked around at the empty square, then back at Draco, and laughed. He smiled almost detectably as he looked into her large brown eyes, which crinkled at the corners when she laughed or smiled. Ginny's belly laugh slowed into a chuckle, then ceased, but she kept smiling. They stared at each other long enough for Ginny to find blinking quickly to remove snowflakes from her eyelashes quite necessary. She started to laugh again and Draco joined in this time, thinking in the back of his mind about how the small times he spent with her were worth limetimes with anyone else. "You're ridiculous." Draco shook his head and drew Ginny as close as two people or things ever could be to his chest and breathed deeply. Ginny peeked up at him and managed to wriggle her arm from his grip.

"Four months," she said meekly, but with a wide grin, as she waggled four fingers at him.

"Four months," Draco repeated. He leaned down and kissed each eyelid as they fluttered shut, then grazed his lips across hers and sneakily skipped down to her neck, reminding both of them of the the previous year's stolen times in the corridors after Draco finally admitted to himself he was in too deep, and he liked it. Ginny still shivered when he nipped at the susceptible spot between her shoulder and her neck. She dipped her head down and caught Draco's lips in hers, and she could feel his smirk.

Contrary to common cliches, Draco didn't feel that having so little time together made their kisses any more special. They would be just as mind blowing if they spent every waking moment together; he was sure of it. He traced circles around her lips with his tongue and she eagerly parted them. After what felt like a very long time of being lost in a kiss, Draco broke away and leaned his head to Ginny's ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. Ginny pulled away gently and frowned.

"It's February thirteenth," she said. Her words were with adulturated with traces of disappointment left from when the poorly-timed meeting was planned. Draco unwound his arm from Ginny's waist and moved his wrist back and forth from his face as if he were having a very difficult time seeing.

"No, I... I believe it's February fourteenth," he said slowly and with exaggerated thoughtfulness. "Saint Valentine's Day." Draco's eyes were smiling as Ginny grabbed his foream and twisted it so that she could see his wrist watch. It read 12:01.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times before sweetly saying, "Thank you." As simple a gesture as it was, Ginny adored every small thing Draco did, taking into consideration what kind of person he was a year ago.

"You're welcome," he murmured as he leaned down to pick up where they left off.

_"Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be."_

_-Anton Chekhov_


End file.
